


Maglor in the Middle

by Dilly



Series: Maudits silmarils [9]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Babies, Children, Crack, Family, Ficlet, Gen, Geniuses, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: Les enfants elfes sont plus précoces que les enfants humains, nous dit Tolkien. Mais certains enfants elfes le sont plus encore.
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë & Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë, Fëanor | Curufinwë & Sons of Fëanor, Maedhros | Maitimo & Maglor | Makalaurë
Series: Maudits silmarils [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/264349
Kudos: 9





	Maglor in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Correspondances des noms en Quenya :  
> Nelyafinwë => Maedhros  
> Makalaurë => Maglor  
> Turcafinwë => Celegorm

**I**

  
Le bébé elfe s'était dressé dans sa grenouillère, et prit son inspiration, derrière les barreaux de son lit. Il fronça les sourcils ; sa voix s'éleva, grave et puissante, qu'il modula, de sa main minuscule, comme s'il s'adressait à une audience invisible.

_« Ô tourment de la faim_

_Qui toujours me harasse..._

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_

_Tous mes appels_

_S'élancent-ils en vain ?_

_Car ce que je désire_

_C'est mon biberon joli_

_Oh, mon joli biberon... »_

Passant par là, un adolescent roux lui colla un biberon dans la bouche pour le faire taire.

*

Mais une heure plus tard, la voix du bébé retentissait à nouveau dans la grande villa valinorienne.

_« Cruelle ! est la volonté des dieux..._

_Là haut, dans le ciel,_

_Ils m'ont envoyé cet orage_

_Terrible, qui m'a laissé tout mouillé._

_Ô Frère ! Aie pitié de moi-même_

_Dans ce naufrage… qui me submerge ! »_

L'adolescent roux revint ; il se mit en devoir de défaire le bas de la grenouillère et d'inspecter les langes.

« Effectivement, quel naufrage ! » constata-t-il.

**II**

« J'ai de la chance, avec mes enfants », déclara Fëanor, qui en avait déjà trois, tandis que Nerdanel était enceinte d'un quatrième. « Ils sont tous exceptionnellement précoces et dotés par la nature ~~comme leur père~~. Nelyafinwë est un prodige de beauté, de grâce et d'éloquence. Kanafinwë possède une voix exceptionnelle, et savait à peine tenir son biberon qu'il chantait déjà des opéras. Turcafinwë est d'une force peu commune, je l'ai vu soulever des enclumes plus hautes que lui. »

« Si tu considères que c'est une bonne chose... » répondit Fingolfin en s'efforçant de garder son calme.

« C'est vrai que c'est épuisant à gérer, tous ces enfants à haut potentiel. Parfois je t'envie, de ne pas avoir ce problème avec les tiens. »

Le second fils de Finwë posa son verre sur le guéridon, à la recherche d'une astuce mentale pour ne pas tuer son demi-frère sur place.

« Quelle jolie petite fille », dit alors Fëanor, comme pour enfoncer le clou.

La "petite fille" en question, qui venait d'entrer, portait une robe brodée, et ses cheveux bruns étaient coiffés en deux nattes épaisses, fermées par des rubans jaunes, de part et d'autre de son visage aux grands yeux bleus.

« Ce n'est pas une petite fille », rectifia Fingolfin froidement. « C'est mon fils. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Je sais ce que je dis, tout de même », répondit le père de Fingon, tandis que ce dernier avait commencé à escalader un rideau derrière lui.

« Au moins, cela lui donne une originalité... » conclut Fëanor. « Être ordinaire, c'est tellement ennuyeux. »

« Il parle de moi, là ? » se demanda Fingolfin intérieurement.


End file.
